


shut up and sleep with me

by fifths



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Flustered Alec, M/M, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, Stuttering, and what magnus wants he gets, magnus wants attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifths/pseuds/fifths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus likes to dress up and Alec needs to chill out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shut up and sleep with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nopenopedynopenope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopenopedynopenope/gifts).



> i gift this to the wonderful CielTheNerd who helped me come up with the idea (and also read through and beta'd it for me so there should be less mistakes than usual) and to my friends who kept talking about shadowhunters and crying about malec until i finally gave up and watched all the episodes in one night. i'm thankful. also to sin with sebastian "shut up and sleep with me" and malec crack vids, bcos this song is legit in every malec crack vid and i gave in

 

Now that Magnus and Alec are “official”, Magnus is spending every waking moment practically glued to Alec.

 

Well, that's what it should be like.

 

Truth be told, Magnus and Alec’s relationship hasn't changed much since the fated kiss. Alec is still a very busy Shadowhunter and Magnus is still a high-demand, highly-sought warlock.

 

Magnus has expressed his feelings toward the situation (more like complained and whined to anyone who would listen; this was more often than nought Alec) and whenever Magnus asks Alec about how he feels, Alec always comes up with some routine answers (“It's just the way things are” “People need us” “This is what we signed up for” blah blah blah).

 

With the mortal cup stolen and the whole natural order of things in whack (both in and out of the Institute), Magnus understands why Alec is so attached to his work. I mean, that's one of the things Magnus finds so fascinating about Alec.

 

However, there is a limit to how much he can stand by and idly wait for the Shadowhunters to acquire the mortal cup again and restore order, and more importantly, for Alec and his relationship to grow.

 

After all, he's only human! Well, he's half demon too but that's not the point.

 

And that's why he's hatched a plan. It's a bit unorthodox, but then again, when was Magnus ever orthodox?

 

* * *

 

“Magnus? Magnus!” Alec shouts, scanning the premises as he enters Magnus’s lair. Nothing seems to be out of order, everything is as it should be (not that Alec would know; the few times he’s visited this place, he didn’t have the time to acquaint himself with Magnus’s interior. He was far too busy doing other things.

 

“Or other people,” Izzie would laugh).

 

Alec furrows his brow and glances around the living room, before ultimately sitting down on the comfy leather couch. Even with after everything that had happened both between Magnus and Alec, as well as recently in general, he still smiles, remembering the happy moments that had conspired either on, or in correlation with the couch.

 

He reminisces of bitter drinks and black nail polish and then sighs.

 

What with the recent influx of missions, he’s been spending more and more time at the Institute when he really should be spending more time with Magnus.

 

And he knows this. He misses it, he truly does. And maybe he’s just too similar to Jace (they are Parabatai after all) in the sense that he’s never really learned to express his emotions, but honest to the Clave, Alec is as frustrated if not even more, with not being able to cuddle or kiss or do whatever budding couples do with Magnus.

 

“There you are Alexander.”

 

Alec snaps out of his reverie, his head popping out of his hands. His eyes are still a bit blurry and he rubs them open.

 

“Oh, hey Magnus. Was wondering where you were. What was it that you needed from…” Alec pauses.

 

Magnus stands directly in front of Alec, pushing the coffee table back to make room.

 

“...me.” Alec finishes, gulping.

 

Magnus is wearing a silk robe (akin to a kimono; with bright colours like blue and peach, ornate with flowers and birds and everything else considered serene and beautiful) that reaches halfway down his thighs (it is short, very short).

 

Magnus toys with the ends of the robe, while flitting his gaze towards Alec and back to his dress, almost as if he was self-conscious. Magnus smirks at Alec’s reaction but doesn’t speak a word, as if waiting for Alec to initiate something (what, Alec has no idea).

 

“Um, yeah, uh -- if this is -- y’know a b-bad time for you, maybe I-I should come, uh,” While Alec struggles with basic English, Magnus cages Alec in with his legs, lowering his body and sitting on his lap.

 

Now there’s no way in hell that Alec can finish his sentence.

 

“Stay.” Magnus simply replies before swooping in for a quick kiss.

 

It’s perfect; soft and sugary. And yet somehow, nowhere near enough.

 

Alec’s lips are suspended in perpetual astonishment.

 

Magnus giggles. “Do you like it?” He teases, gesturing to his outfit.

 

Alec can do nothing but nod. Vigorously.

 

“Good.”

 

Magnus swoops in for another kiss. Except this time, it’s held for much longer and Alec actually has the presence of mind to join in.

 

Magnus and Alec sit there for a few precious minutes (that feel like years to Alec, and centuries to Magnus) shallowly making out before Magnus pulls away (not without a whine and a kicked puppy look from Alec obviously).

 

“If all it took was me showing more skin to get you going, I really would’ve done this sooner.” Magnus chuckles, resting his head in the crook of Alec’s shoulder, tracing the runes on his neck with his finger.

 

Alec hums. Magnus takes that as affirmation. He moves in for the kill.

 

Magnus replaces his finger with his mouth, starting with innocent kisses down his neck before finding the middle of his Deflect rune and sucking.

 

Alec shivers, lifts his chin to grant Magnus more access.

 

Magnus detaches himself from Alec’s neck, licks his lips, admiring his handiwork.

 

“Hey, don’t stop. That -- that felt good.” Alec gripes, pulling Magnus back for a kiss.

 

Magnus puts a hand in the middle of Alec’s chest and cocks his head in challenge.

 

“Why don’t you make me… Alexander?”

 

“Oh you asked for it.”

 

Alec lifts Magnus off his lap (Magnus tries not to think of how hot that is) with ease and lays Magnus down onto the couch.

 

Before Magnus can even start to slump into the couch, Alec is diving in and sinking his teeth into Magnus’s neck (much like the vampires he despises; although he must admit that immortality doesn’t seem like such a deal breaker at the moment).

 

Magnus shrieks with delight, proud that his boyfriend finally decided to take charge (and proud of himself for coming up with such an ingenious plan) before losing himself in the feeling of Alec’s mouth on his neck.

 

* * *

 

“This lead looks to be really promising, so I’ve got to have full confirmation that everyone’s going to be on their A-game.” Alec commands, inspecting the rest of their team for some sort of confirmation that they were listening to anything that he was saying.

 

Not surprisingly, Clary wasn’t. Surprisingly, however, both Jace and Isabelle were unfocused (usually at least one of them was paying attention), instead concentrating on Alec’s neck.

 

“What are you guys looking at?” Alec grumbles, annoyed (even more than usual as they were the ones that were the most concerned about the Mortal Cup and Valentine’s army).

 

“Is that…” Isabelle points, “a hickey?”

 

Alec freezes, quickly slapping his hand over his neck in attempts to hide it.

 

Dammit, he had asked Magnus to hide it with magic but I guess Magnus was having too much fun to do so (not that Alec wasn’t having fun either).

 

“Oh my god,” Clary snickers, “it is!”

 

“It’s nothing… just a bruise.” Alec attempts, knowing that they won’t be letting go of this anytime soon.

 

“Yeah right,” Jace scoffs, “and demons are just misunderstood creatures.” With that, Jace pats Alec on the back and leaves the room, presumably to get his weapons.

 

Clary follows, still grinning in Alec’s direction.

 

“So what if I stayed at Magnus’s place? That’s not a crime is it?” Alec complains. Isabelle just smiles, and nods over at something behind Alec.

 

“Someone called?” Magnus sing-songs.

 

“What are you doing here?” Alec threatens, with a smile so bright it would put the sun to shame.

 

“I’m here to refresh.”

 

“Refresh what?”

 

“This.” Magnus announces and before Alec can protest, he sucks and licks at the hickey, popping off and whispering loud enough for Isabelle to hear, “Have fun on your mission.”

 

Alec is suspended in time and watches helplessly as Magnus saunters off and Isabelle laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> should i write more shadowhunters/malec?? this is a trick question bcos i have already written a lot (i have a lot planned for this fandom haha)


End file.
